


Indefinite Confinement

by whenyoudontgiveafck



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena to the rescue, SuperCorp, does Lena know?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenyoudontgiveafck/pseuds/whenyoudontgiveafck
Summary: Based on 4x03. Lena gets a call from Alex to come help save Supergirl.





	Indefinite Confinement

Lena was daydreaming. She may or may not have been daydreaming about a certain caped superhero. Lena sighed, tensions were high between her and Supergirl at the moment. 

 

Lena was dragged from her thoughts by her phone vibrating on the desk. The caller ID said Alex Danvers and Lena knew instantly that something wasn’t right, Alex doesn’t just ring out of the blue.

 

Lena answered the phone, “Hey Alex is everything okay?”.

 

“Supergirl has been irradiated with kryptonite, everything that we’ve tried hasn’t worked, she’s dying Lena!” Alex was barely keeping it together on the other end of the phone. Lena was trying to process what Alex was saying.

 

**Supergirl was dying. No that can’t be, she can’t die.**

 

“Please Lena I don’t know what to do. She can’t die!” Alex sounded like she was about to burst into tears.

 

“How did it happen?” Lena needed all the facts.

 

“The lead dispersal device we used to get rid of the daxamites, it was stolen from the DEO today alongside some kryptonite. The atmosphere of the whole planet is saturated with kryptonite.”

 

**Fuck, that’s not good.**

 

“Okay Alex, I have an idea, I’ll be at the DEO as soon as possible.”

 

“Thanks so much Lena.” Alex hung up.

 

Lena was already grabbing her bag and heading out of the office down to her private lab.

 

————————

The lift down to her lab took too long and Lena was left with her thoughts.

 

**Supergirl can’t die, we have unfinished business.**

****

**National City is going to shit, we need her hope.**

**Who could do this to her?**

 

The answer came to Lena with such clarity she knew she was right.

 

**Mercy Graves.**

**Fuck that bitch, I can’t let her win.**

 

The doors of the lift opened and Lena found herself in the narrow corridor that led to her lab. Lena all but ran to the door at the other end of the corridor, she knew time was running out to save Supergirl. As wonderfully secure as biometric scanners are Lena hated how long it took for the machine to scan her handprint and her eye.

 

“Voice authentication”

 

**Bloody hell did I really need to be so extra.**

 

“Lena Kieran Luthor!”

 

**Hurry the fuck up it’s me.**

 

“Access granted”

 

Lena flung the door open and raced over to one of the drawers and punched in the code: 2209.

 

**This better work.**

 

Lena pulled out a small red box and gave it a once over before shoving it in her bag. She then grabbed her phone and was about to call her driver but stopped, she realised there was a quicker way to get to the DEO.

 

————————

The lift arrived at the L-Corp garage and Lena hurried out towards a row of cars as she fished for her keys in her bag. Lena loved her cars, especially the one she was about to drive. A beautiful, sleek, black Koenigsegg Agera, that only cost a couple of million dollars. It was perfect for what she needed right now, who cares about the speed limit, she needed to go fast and this car was certainly fast.

 

Lena climbed in and powered up the car. The engine roared to life and Lena jumped into action and the car went tearing out of the garage and onto the street.

 

Lena expertly weaved the car in and out of the traffic. She was speeding but right now she didn’t care, she had somewhere she needed to be.

 

Lena slowed down as she approached the DEO headquarters and rolled down her window to speak to the guard on duty.

 

“Lena Luthor here to see Director Danvers!” Lena practically shouted at the guard.

 

“Miss Luthor! I wasn’t expecting you to be driving yourself! Please go on through”. The guard was shocked but Lena didn’t have time to care as she hit the accelerator as soon as the barrier lifted. The car screeched into a parking spot and Lena hurried to get out and into the DEO.

————————

Lena expertly powered down the stairs heading straight for Alex.

 

“Lena-“ Alex started.

 

“Where is she?”

 

“She’s this way,” Alex looked worried, very worried indeed. “Hey listen, I know you and Supergirl don’t always see eye to eye on everything but it means a tremendous amount to us, t-to me, that you’re always here when we need you the most.”

 

“People underestimate me but I care, I really do.” **So fucking much.** Christ, she needed to hold it together.

 

Lena followed Alex into a small room and she really wasn’t prepared for what she saw. Supergirl was lay flat on her back her veins glowing bright green casting an eerie light into the room.

 

Lena reached into her bag to grab the small red box she had collected from her lab. The second Brainiac-5 saw the box he snatched it from Lena’s hands.

 

“Oh my! A radiation controlled proto environment housed in a vacuum sealed mechanical exoskeleton contained in a spring loaded two millimetre disk.” Lena eyed Brainy cautiously before taking back the box.

 

“Supergirl is going to have to stay inside this until we figure out how to detoxify the atmosphere.”

 

“Which we have no idea how to do.” Brainy added.

 

“So this is indefinite confinement.” J’onn looked at Lena, who confirmed what he had said with a sigh. Everyone looked to Alex to make the call.

 

“We have no other choice so do it.”

 

Lena placed the box on top of Supergirl’s chest. Immediately Supergirl began to be covered in another suit, encapsulating her whole body. Lena looked on with worry as Supergirl’s glowing green face disappeared from view. 

 

One by one the others left the room until Lena was left alone with Supergirl.

 

“You’re not allowed to die, there’s so much I need to tell you. God dammit Kara, I really hope I got this right.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
